soldiers
by shadowwolf5898
Summary: this book is based on a Future were humans are experimentation on wild cat the cats are ether turned into cats with power or soulless with are rabid animals that there only concern is to kill and the scientist have figured out a way to control the soulless this story is in the eyes of the cats and how they try to survive he humans torture and experimentation.
1. Chapter 1

Soldiers by dakota jenkins 6/7/2016 gene action, adventure, fantasy, romance

the story chapter 1 the forest

in a forest was a group of cats that lived peacefully in the group was a pregnant cat named Samantha was out for a walk when she ran into a human and she was grabbed and taken to a gray building with bars on the windows and was put in a cage. Three weeks later she gave birth to three kittens and she named them Klaus, Jaeger and Shadow. Klaus looked up at his mother and meowed softly i love you and his mother meowed i love you too to him before he went to sleep. a few years had passed the same then one day when they woke up and decided to play in there cage with there mother after a while they went back to there mother and to take a nap. when they awoke they watched as there mother was dragged from there cage struggling and crying as they were torn apart. Klaus began to cry after there mother disappeared but his two brothers came to comfort him. but then he was dragged from his brothers and but in a small cage then heard his brothers scream as shadow was put In a cage in front of him and Jaeger was put in a cage behind him there was a another person with them and Klaus asked what his name was and he replied "my name is phantom" then the things his mother described as a human came to there cage with Syringe and injected him and his brothers and left shortly after he began to feel a horrible pain and him and his brothers started to howl in pain and then he fainted. when he awoke he watched as his brother shadow began to change into a horrible beast he turned around to check on Jaeger but he too had changed in to a horrible beast and was trying to break into his cage clawing and biting at him he began to get scared and then he noticed that ice began to form around him so he ran away from the ice and he curled in a tight ball and cried and again ice began to grow from around him and spread out wards until the entire cage floor and some of the cage was frozen. then he looked up and to his surprise phantom was standing in front of him and there was a hole in the cage and phantom asked "do you wont to get out of here" and Klaus replied "yes but not with out my brothers " shadow then said "sorry we cant take him with us" and pointed to Jaeger and said "he is completely insane if we let him out he will kill us both" so Klaus agreed under that they would leave Jaeger behind so they went to see shadow but when they got there shadow was dead so they left by having phantom melt a hole in the wall behind a big create and ran for a forest nearby and when they stopped a ways into the forest they stopped running and Klaus didn't realize that phantom led him to a camp full of cats there was seven including him and phantom then phantom turned around and asked "do you wont to join the solders" and he asked "what are the solders about" phantom replied "stopping the humans and controlling our powers" Klaus replied "yes". a couple years had passed and Klaus got to know a female cat named Jasmine one day when him and Jasmine were alone he confessed his love to her and she said "I don't think of you that way I'm sorry" and left so he decided to leave as well. on his way back he ran into angle and they said "hi" to each other and continued on there way when Klaus got back to camp phantom was talking to a new cat so he went over to phantom and asked "who was this" phantom replied " this is snowstorm he has been away but is back now" just then Jasmine came over to phantom and snowstorm and began to talk lovably to snowstorm once phantom and Jasmine left and snowstorm and Klaus were alone snowstorm said so I hear we have the same element Klaus attacked snowstorm yelling "same there is nothing about us that is similar then flames went flying by he's face and he let go of snowstorm who ran as fast as he could when Klaus looked who was the one who shot flames at him to his surprise it was angle. then he leaped at her and she dodged and he landed on his face and she went over to him and helped him up and then he swiped at her but she hit him with her tail and told him "follow her" and she led the way to a clearing were they began to practice fighting and after a wile he started to fall in love with her after they were done with training they went there separate ways and they did that every day. a few months later he found her with rusty and he felt like he was going to loose her so he decided to put himself between them and asked rusty to leave her alone please that when angle realized that he had feelings for her and she realized that she liked him to then angle said you know if you liked me you could have told me because I liked you too then licked him on the cheek. a couple of weeks later he and angle became lovers and angle told him that she was pregnant over the next few months he stayed by her side and helped her as much as he could and then one day he couldn't find her. then deep in the forest he found her laying down with her tail pulled close to her when he approached she told him to close his eyes and slowly walk to her when he got close she told him to stop and open his eyes when he did he could see a small black and yellow and white thing when he got closer he noticed it was a kitten with one eye red and the other blue he leaned down and the kitten climbed on his nuzzle and said "hi daddy" and he said "hi little one" and he began to cry and he asked "what was his name" and angle replied "his name is thunderstorm". a few weeks later Klaus and thunderstorm went out to train in how to use his ability after a week thunderstorm got the hang of his powers. two weeks later while they were training Klaus went to do some hunting for food when he came back a human were grabbed thunderstorm and then Klaus attacked the human trying to get thunderstorm back but suddenly Jaeger pounced on him and held him down and began to attack him and left him badly wounded and followed the human back to the lab. after a wile Klaus was able to stand and he slowly made it back to angle and collapsed at her feet when he awoke everyone was around him and angle was laying next to him asleep and he nudged her awake and when she began to cry and she said I thought you would never wake up" and he asked "how long have I been asleep" she replied "two and a half days" then he asked "what about thunderstorm" she said "the lab is completely empty".

Chapter 2 thunderstorms return

Two year later while Klaus was out hunting but on his way back to the camp he heard a noise and went to investigate what he saw was a human and thunderstorm and two other cats. Klaus waited for thunderstorm to be alone and went over to him and said "thunderstorm is that really you" thunderstorm said "who is it to you" Klaus replied "I'm your father" thunderstorm said "good you re the one I've been looking for" and he attacked him until Klaus couldn t move. When Klaus awoke he was in a cage and thunderstorm was sitting in front of the cage and he said "your awake I see good that means I get to kill you later" then he walked away from Klaus cage. Awhile later Klaus curled around in a ball and did nothing and eat nothing the humans gave him for three days. On the fourth day thunderstorm came to his cage and said "if you don t eat any thing I wont get to kill you but I will just wait for you to kill yourself " and walked away from the cage a wile later he heard angles voice and he turned and looked at angle with was standing outside his cage and she said "oh god what did they do to you oh god I'm so sorry" and she started to cry Klaus replied "I'm OK I promise and they didn t do any thing to me I promise" she said "have you looked at your self you look like you haven't eaten in a week" Klaus said "I'm fine angle its nothing seriously I will be just fine" then phantom melted the cage and angle ran over to him and pressed her nuzzle into his chest and slowly began to settle gown when she was done crying he told her "thunderstorm is here" and she said "we have to get him out" and Klaus said "that will be hard he's with the humans" and she said "OK I just want him back" and he replied "OK lets do this" then phantom said "burn it all angle" and angle took a deep breath and shot fire every were and then they ran deeper into the compound and when they were almost to the center they ran into thunderstorm and the two other cats and thunderstorm said "took you long enough to come father know I can avenge my mothers death" and angle walked forwards and rubbed her muzzle into thunderstorm and said "my have you grown my sun I've missed you for so long" and thunderstorm jumped back and said "your not my mother" then told the other cats to kill them and to start with angle and they jumped on angle and began to attack her and phantom jumped on the first one and began to melt into his back but he was flung off an the other cat retreated and Klaus shot ice at the second cat and the cat dodge and retreated as well and Klaus helped angle up and angle shot a huge blast of fire at them and lit the entire room on fire and trapped thunderstorm from running and Klaus tackled him and knocked him out the they hoisted him on Klaus back and phantom led the way out melting every thing in there way until they were out side and then they ran for home and when they got home they put thunderstorm down and angle and Klaus curled around him and groomed him then phantom brought food for Klaus and he eat every bit of it then went to sleep curled around thunderstorm and angle. When they woke up thunderstorm said "morning mom and dad" Klaus said "thunderstorm are you OK" thunderstorm said "are you OK dad" Klaus said "what do you remember anything" thunderstorm said "what am I suppose to remember" Klaus said "nothing thunderstorm nothing every thing is OK" then Klaus looked at angle and gestured to fallow him and they walked away from thunderstorm and Klaus said "I don t think he remembers anything" angle replied "I know" then they walked back to thunderstorm and angle licked the top of his head and said "its good to have you home thunderstorm" and Klaus went to get food and when he returned angle and thunderstorm was a sleep and he nudged angle awake and said "I brought you and thunderstorm some food" and she woke thunderstorm and gave him some of the food Klaus got for them and they sat there and eat there food and then phantom came over to them and said "I'm glad you and angle got thunderstorm back" Klaus replied "ya it is I missed being a family" and phantom sat down beside him and they all eat together. The next day thunderstorm and Klaus went hunting together and Klaus taught thunderstorm how to hunt then brought there catch back to camp and gave there hunt to every one that hadn't eaten then Klaus went over to angle and ask her "how are you doing" she said "just a little tired from the long day" Klaus replied "us to" then they went over to thunderstorm and they all went to there home and went to sleep. months had passed and thunderstorm had decided to leave there camp to go and make his own and Klaus and angle went on like there usual way of life helping every one in camp and training together. One day angle said " Klaus do you wont more kittens" Klaus said "well I do feel like we didn t get to be parents with thunderstorm" angle replied "I feel the same and I wont to have more kittens" Klaus said "then lets try to have more kittens" for the next week angle and Klaus tried to get angle pregnant two weeks later angle found out she was pregnant and told Klaus the good news and Klaus staid by her side for the next 9 months and was with her when she gave birth to two perfect kittens named Arial and coal. Chapter 3 the new comers

Two months later there was a bad thunderstorm and every one was getting into cover from the rain and thunder the next thing they new the forest was on fire and every one at the camp was working to put out the fire Klaus and Arial was fighting the fire by having Klaus freezing a wall of ice and Arial shooting water on the fire and putting it out. The next day Klaus and phantom went out on patrol to see how bad the fire had destroy wile they were out they found a dome of water and three unconscious cat under it phantom told Klaus "can you get them out of there" Klaus said "I can try" and Klaus froze the water and broke the ice without hitting the cats on the inside but on closer inspection the only girl is still barley conscious and she was very dehydrated but then Arial came up and gave her some water and Klaus and phantom said "what are you doing here" she replied "shut up not now I will tell you later right now I have to focus on her" they replied "OK" phantom said "I guess this is what you call the rebellious stage" and Klaus said "yep I guess so" and when they looked back at Arial the female was standing and they were helping the other heal from there wounds but they still couldn't stand so Klaus and phantom carried them back to camp and they were laid them down to rest and Klaus asked her "what's your name" and she said "my name is mist". Coal came up to his dad and asked "who is that" he replied "that is mist" then they went to bed. The next day coal went up to mist and asked "how old are you" she replied "I'm two months old" and coal said "if you wont I can show you around the camp and the forest" she replied "Sure that would be nice thank you" so coal took mist on a walk. Angle walked up to Klaus and said "young love reminds me of someone" Klaus replied "I'm guessing that person was me" she replied "who else would I talk about" Klaus said "do you want to fallow them" angle replied "no he doesn t need our help" so they watched as coal and mist walked around the camp then left to the forest. the next few weeks coal and mist walked together getting to know each other then one day during there walk coal got ahead of mist and said "mist I love you I wont to be with you forever do you feel the same as me" she started to cry and said "I thought you thought of me as a nuisance and I was just a burden" he replied "I would never think of you like that I love you more then any thing" and he went over to her and rubbed his muzzle into her chest and said "I will always love you even when every one hates you i will love you" she said "I love you too and I will never hate you or abandon you no mater what" and they continued there walk side by side when they got back to camp coal took her to angle and Klaus and said "me and mist are lovers" and he introduced her to his parents angle and Klaus. Three weeks later mist told coal that she was pregnant and coal told Klaus and angle the news and they congratulated them and Klaus and angle told them that they had a surprise for them and to fallow them when they got to were angle and Klaus was hiding there surprise it was a new home big enough for them and some kittens and still have room for more coal and mist thanked them and Klaus and angle said "if you need any help just come get us and we will help you as much as you can" and Klaus told coal to "come with him for a minuet" and Klaus said "stay with her always don t leave her side she is going to need your help" and coal replied "thanks dad I will" and they went back over to angle and mist. The net day angle, mist, Klaus and coal were decorating and adjusting coal and mists house to fit them all in it when they were done they had three chambers in it one for the nursery one for coal and mist and the other for Klaus and angle when they were done coal and mist went to the nursery were mist lived there and coal would go and get any thing for her for the next nine months and then mist gave birth to three kittens named gem, steam and island. The next day angle, mist, coal, Klaus, island, gem and steam went out on a walk through the forest and doing a little training and wen they got to a clearing coal and Klaus went hunting when they came back they were gone so coal and Klaus called out there name but got no response then they noticed some burnt grass leaving a trail so they followed it when they arrived they were surprised to see were it led it led straight to a lab Klaus said "I'm going for help don t do any thing stupid or you will risk you being captured" when Klaus came back he had Aries and phantom with him and he said "lets come up with a plan" when they were done discussing there plan they went to the back of the building and phantom melted a hole into the building and they wondered around inlet they found angle and phantom freed her and coal asked "were is mist and the kittens" she said "I don t know they were with me just a minuet ago I thing they went to a different room lets go find her" they continued to look but had no luck finding them or any one else not even a human any were to be seen so they left but just as they did they herd a strange sound they rushed over to see a strange machine and in the back seat was mist and it began to move away from them and angle and coal shot a big blast of fire at the machine and melted the bottom of it to the ground and two humans got out of the machine and came at them and Klaus froze the ground and the humans slipped and Arial shot water at there hands and feet with water and Klaus froze them to the ground and they went over to the machine and coal and angle melted the door off of it and Areal and Klaus cooled the mettle and they jumped in and inside was mist and the three kittens so they helped them out of the machine and Areal and Klaus froze the humans more to give them more time to get away when they got back to camp. When they got back to camp they took mist and the three kittens to the nursery to rest and recover.

Chapter 4 the new family

Three months later the kittens went out training with phantom and coal phantom said "today were going to use are abilities so I will explain how to use your ability so first you focus on anything at all and your ability should react to what your target so how about you go first gem . So gem walked up and started to focus and plants started to grow around her and she stopped and the plants stopped so smiled and she asked "did I do good" and she smiled phantom said "alright next is steam" so steam waked up and focused then water started to float around him and phantom said "OK that s enough" alright then next is island its your turn island walked and started to focus and the ground around him started to float phantom said "OK that s enough for the day". And they returned to camp gem,steam and island went to there mother and father and explained what had happen today they told coal and mist there element and coal and mist congratulated them. For the next two months the camp grew and was primarily peaceful they got a healing den built that Ariel worked on the sick and weak but the next thing they knew they were under attack by beasts and humans and the forest was on fire every one was ether putting out the fire or defending the camp from beasts and humans but in the end they were driven from the camp and they ran further into the forest and away from the humans


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 thunderstorms return Two year later while Klaus was out hunting but on his way back to the camp he heard a noise and went to investigate what he saw was a human and thunderstorm and two other cats. Klaus waited for thunderstorm to be alone and went over to him and said "thunderstorm is that really you" thunderstorm said "who is it to you" Klaus replied "I'm your father" thunderstorm said "good you re the one I've been looking for" and he attacked him until Klaus couldn t move. When Klaus awoke he was in a cage and thunderstorm was sitting in front of the cage and he said "your awake I see good that means I get to kill you later" then he walked away from Klaus cage. Awhile later Klaus curled around in a ball and did nothing and eat nothing the humans gave him for three days. On the fourth day thunderstorm came to his cage and said "if you don t eat any thing I wont get to kill you but I will just wait for you to kill yourself " and walked away from the cage a wile later he heard angles voice and he turned and looked at angle with was standing outside his cage and she said "oh god what did they do to you oh god I'm so sorry" and she started to cry Klaus replied "I'm OK I promise and they didn t do any thing to me I promise" she said "have you looked at your self you look like you haven't eaten in a week" Klaus said "I'm fine angle its nothing seriously I will be just fine" then phantom melted the cage and angle ran over to him and pressed her nuzzle into his chest and slowly began to settle gown when she was done crying he told her "thunderstorm is here" and she said "we have to get him out" and Klaus said "that will be hard he's with the humans" and she said "OK I just want him back" and he replied "OK lets do this" then phantom said "burn it all angle" and angle took a deep breath and shot fire every were and then they ran deeper into the compound and when they were almost to the center they ran into thunderstorm and the two other cats and thunderstorm said "took you long enough to come father know I can avenge my mothers death" and angle walked forwards and rubbed her muzzle into thunderstorm and said "my have you grown my sun I've missed you for so long" and thunderstorm jumped back and said "your not my mother" then told the other cats to kill them and to start with angle and they jumped on angle and began to attack her and phantom jumped on the first one and began to melt into his back but he was flung off an the other cat retreated and Klaus shot ice at the second cat and the cat dodge and retreated as well and Klaus helped angle up and angle shot a huge blast of fire at them and lit the entire room on fire and trapped thunderstorm from running and Klaus tackled him and knocked him out the they hoisted him on Klaus back and phantom led the way out melting every thing in there way until they were out side and then they ran for home and when they got home they put thunderstorm down and angle and Klaus curled around him and groomed him then phantom brought food for Klaus and he eat every bit of it then went to sleep curled around thunderstorm and angle. When they woke up thunderstorm said "morning mom and dad" Klaus said "thunderstorm are you OK" thunderstorm said "are you OK dad" Klaus said "what do you remember anything" thunderstorm said "what am I suppose to remember" Klaus said "nothing thunderstorm nothing every thing is OK" then Klaus looked at angle and gestured to fallow him and they walked away from thunderstorm and Klaus said "I don t think he remembers anything" angle replied "I know" then they walked back to thunderstorm and angle licked the top of his head and said "its good to have you home thunderstorm" and Klaus went to get food and when he returned angle and thunderstorm was a sleep and he nudged angle awake and said "I brought you and thunderstorm some food" and she woke thunderstorm and gave him some of the food Klaus got for them and they sat there and eat there food and then phantom came over to them and said "I'm glad you and angle got thunderstorm back" Klaus replied "ya it is I missed being a family" and phantom sat down beside him and they all eat together. The next day thunderstorm and Klaus went hunting together and Klaus taught thunderstorm how to hunt then brought there catch back to camp and gave there hunt to every one that hadn't eaten then Klaus went over to angle and ask her "how are you doing" she said "just a little tired from the long day" Klaus replied "us to" then they went over to thunderstorm and they all went to there home and went to sleep. months had passed and thunderstorm had decided to leave there camp to go and make his own and Klaus and angle went on like there usual way of life helping every one in camp and training together. One day angle said " Klaus do you wont more kittens" Klaus said "well I do feel like we didn t get to be parents with thunderstorm" angle replied "I feel the same and I wont to have more kittens" Klaus said "then lets try to have more kittens" for the next week angle and Klaus tried to get angle pregnant two weeks later angle found out she was pregnant and told Klaus the good news and Klaus staid by her side for the next 9 months and was with her when she gave birth to two perfect kittens named Arial and coal. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the new comers Two months later there was a bad thunderstorm and every one was getting into cover from the rain and thunder the next thing they new the forest was on fire and every one at the camp was working to put out the fire Klaus and Arial was fighting the fire by having Klaus freezing a wall of ice and Arial shooting water on the fire and putting it out. The next day Klaus and phantom went out on patrol to see how bad the fire had destroy wile they were out they found a dome of water and three unconscious cat under it phantom told Klaus "can you get them out of there" Klaus said "I can try" and Klaus froze the water and broke the ice without hitting the cats on the inside but on closer inspection the only girl is still barley conscious and she was very dehydrated but then Arial came up and gave her some water and Klaus and phantom said "what are you doing here" she replied "shut up not now I will tell you later right now I have to focus on her" they replied "OK" phantom said "I guess this is what you call the rebellious stage" and Klaus said "yep I guess so" and when they looked back at Arial the female was standing and they were helping the other heal from there wounds but they still couldn't stand so Klaus and phantom carried them back to camp and they were laid them down to rest and Klaus asked her "what's your name" and she said "my name is mist". Coal came up to his dad and asked "who is that" he replied "that is mist" then they went to bed. The next day coal went up to mist and asked "how old are you" she replied "I'm two months old" and coal said "if you wont I can show you around the camp and the forest" she replied "Sure that would be nice thank you" so coal took mist on a walk. Angle walked up to Klaus and said "young love reminds me of someone" Klaus replied "I'm guessing that person was me" she replied "who else would I talk about" Klaus said "do you want to fallow them" angle replied "no he doesn t need our help" so they watched as coal and mist walked around the camp then left to the forest. the next few weeks coal and mist walked together getting to know each other then one day during there walk coal got ahead of mist and said "mist I love you I wont to be with you forever do you feel the same as me" she started to cry and said "I thought you thought of me as a nuisance and I was just a burden" he replied "I would never think of you like that I love you more then any thing" and he went over to her and rubbed his muzzle into her chest and said "I will always love you even when every one hates you i will love you" she said "I love you too and I will never hate you or abandon you no mater what" and they continued there walk side by side when they got back to camp coal took her to angle and Klaus and said "me and mist are lovers" and he introduced her to his parents angle and Klaus. Three weeks later mist told coal that she was pregnant and coal told Klaus and angle the news and they congratulated them and Klaus and angle told them that they had a surprise for them and to fallow them when they got to were angle and Klaus was hiding there surprise it was a new home big enough for them and some kittens and still have room for more coal and mist thanked them and Klaus and angle said "if you need any help just come get us and we will help you as much as you can" and Klaus told coal to "come with him for a minuet" and Klaus said "stay with her always don t leave her side she is going to need your help" and coal replied "thanks dad I will" and they went back over to angle and mist. The net day angle, mist, Klaus and coal were decorating and adjusting coal and mists house to fit them all in it when they were done they had three chambers in it one for the nursery one for coal and mist and the other for Klaus and angle when they were done coal and mist went to the nursery were mist lived there and coal would go and get any thing for her for the next nine months and then mist gave birth to three kittens named gem, steam and island. The next day angle, mist, coal, Klaus, island, gem and steam went out on a walk through the forest and doing a little training and wen they got to a clearing coal and Klaus went hunting when they came back they were gone so coal and Klaus called out there name but got no response then they noticed some burnt grass leaving a trail so they followed it when they arrived they were surprised to see were it led it led straight to a lab Klaus said "I'm going for help don t do any thing stupid or you will risk you being captured" when Klaus came back he had Aries and phantom with him and he said "lets come up with a plan" when they were done discussing there plan they went to the back of the building and phantom melted a hole into the building and they wondered around inlet they found angle and phantom freed her and coal asked "were is mist and the kittens" she said "I don t know they were with me just a minuet ago I thing they went to a different room lets go find her" they continued to look but had no luck finding them or any one else not even a human any were to be seen so they left but just as they did they herd a strange sound they rushed over to see a strange machine and in the back seat was mist and it began to move away from them and angle and coal shot a big blast of fire at the machine and melted the bottom of it to the ground and two humans got out of the machine and came at them and Klaus froze the ground and the humans slipped and Arial shot water at there hands and feet with water and Klaus froze them to the ground and they went over to the machine and coal and angle melted the door off of it and Areal and Klaus cooled the mettle and they jumped in and inside was mist and the three kittens so they helped them out of the machine and Areal and Klaus froze the humans more to give them more time to get away when they got back to camp. When they got back to camp they took mist and the three kittens to the nursery to rest and recover.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the new family Three months later the kittens went out training with phantom and coal phantom said "today were going to use are abilities so I will explain how to use your ability so first you focus on anything at all and your ability should react to what your target so how about you go first gem . So gem walked up and started to focus and plants started to grow around her and she stopped and the plants stopped so smiled and she asked "did I do good" and she smiled phantom said "alright next is steam" so steam waked up and focused then water started to float around him and phantom said "OK that s enough" alright then next is island its your turn island walked and started to focus and the ground around him started to float phantom said "OK that s enough for the day". And they returned to camp gem,steam and island went to there mother and father and explained what had happen today they told coal and mist there element and coal and mist congratulated them. For the next two months the camp grew and was primarily peaceful they got a healing den built that Ariel worked on the sick and weak but the next thing they knew they were under attack by beasts and humans and the forest was on fire every one was ether putting out the fire or defending the camp from beasts and humans but in the end they were driven from the camp and they ran further into the forest and away from the humans 


End file.
